1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices usable for facilitating control of movement of towed vehicle being transported by towing vehicles such as tow trucks or the like. With very heavy towed vehicles the tremendous increase in the momentum achieved by the increase of mass of the moving unit is a great strain upon the brakes of the towing vehicle. Therefore the present invention provides an easy, simple to install, quickly assemblable and disassemblable remote brake application system which is positionable within the passenger compartment of the towed vehicle to facilitate the application of brakes thereof simultaneously with the application of the brakes of the towing vehicle or selectively as desired.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many devices have been utilized for facilitating control such as steering or braking of vehicles being towed such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,177,469 patented Oct. 24, 1939 to J. W. White for a Brake; U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,228 patented July 9, 1940 to A. B. Seppmann on a Brake System; U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,228 patented June 21, 1955 to W. F. Shank on a Brake Actuating Device For Towed Vehicle; U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,725 patented Sept. 7, 1965 to J. R. McGraw, Jr. on a Brake Control Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,422 patented by May 9, 1967 to E. Frescura on a Tow Bar Controlled Brake Actuating Device For Towed Vehicles; U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,570 patented Mar. 21, 1972 to W. Meeks on a Hydraulically Actuated Braking System For Unitary Control Of Driven And Towed Vehicles; U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,102 patented June 19,1973 to G. Schwerin on a Motor Vehicle Braking Arrangement; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,719 patented Feb. 18, 1975 to J. Streutker on a Remotely Controlled Brake System; U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,758 patented Jan 13,1987 to F. Beard, Jr. on a Hydraulic Control System For Simultaneous Application of Brakes Of Towing and Towed Vehicles With Equal Intensity; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,390 patented July 12, 1988 to L. Meadows on a Remote Braking System.